Berdua Lebih Baik
by Tabita Pinkybunny
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Sasori secara tiba-tiba memergoki Sakura sedang melakukan masturbasi ?


Annyeonghaseyo...Tabita Pinkybunny muncul lagi dengan sebuah fic baru. Ini adalah fic rated M keduaku. Dan semoga para reader semua akan menyukainya. Tapi saran dari para reader semua masih selalu Tabita tunggu. Okey langsung aja, ini dia fic baruku...! ^_^

**Berdua Lebih Baik**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Karena Naruto belum dijual sama empunya,**

**maka hingga sekarang pun masih**

**milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, ancur, typo, dan berantakan.**

**Lemon jelek dan kurang asem.**

**Anak di bawah umur dilarang baca !**

**Dosa ditanggung sendiri.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa yang terjadi saat Sasori secara tiba-tiba memergoki**

**Sakura sedang melakukan masturbasi ?**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12.55 siang, sekitar 5 menit lagi pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan pun akan segera usai. Dan itu memang yang sangat diharapkan oleh gadis cantik berambut pink dan bermata emerald yang kini sudah mulai tak sabar ingin segera mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu, memang paling benci dengan yang namanya pelajaran sejarah. Bukan hanya karena materi yang dikandung pelajaran itu yang sangat sulit dan rumit saja yang membuatnya benci, melainkan karena guru yang mengampu pelajaran itu yang juga membuatnya muak dan jengah. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah pelajarannya susahnya minta ampun, gurunya tua pula. Membuat mood Sakura setiap mengikuti pelajaran ini selalu buruk. Bahkan sangat buruk.

Tet...tet...tet...! Yeah! Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga. Dan bagi Sakura bel itu adalah dewa penyelamatnya untuk pelajaran sejarah minggu ini, ya walaupun minggu depan dia harus bertemu lagi dengan pelajaran 'terkutuk' ini. Namun Sakura tak peduli. Karena yang penting sekarang dia bisa segera pulang ke rumahnya, memasuki kamar tidurnya yang nyaman, dan bisa segera melakukan 'itu'.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Tapi jangan lupa, halaman 150 untuk PR di rumah. Selamat siang..." kata guru sejarah yang bernama Jiraiya itu, yang langsung disambut suara riuh tak terima dari para murid termasuk Sakura didalamnya. Dasar!

"Sakura, aku dan Tenten mau pergi ke mall setelah pulang sekolah ini untuk membeli sesuatu. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Yamanaka Ino, teman sebangku Sakura.

"Mau beli apa kau ke mall? CD BF?" tanya Sakura innocent yang langsung disambut oleh deathglare andalan keluarga Yamanaka.

"Enak saja kau bilang, memangnya kau pikir aku jika ke mall selalu membeli CD BF terus? Dasar jidat!"

"Hn, lalu kau ke mall untuk beli apa, Ino pig?" tanya Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Aku mau membeli gaun baru untuk acara dinnerku besok malam dengan Sai. Biar nanti aku kelihatan cantik dan Sai akan bertekuk lutut padaku. Ho...ho...ho..." jawab Ino dengan PD yang membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya si pirang itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas kemana-mana hari ini. Jadi kau dan Tenten sajalah yang pergi. Aku mau langsung pulang saja." jawab Sakura sambil memakai tas selempangannya.

"Yah, sayang sekali kau tidak ikut. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku pergi dengan Tenten saja."

"Hn, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa Ino..."

"Ya, sampai jumpa Sakura..."

**Sakura POV.**

Setelah aku berpamitan pada Ino untuk pulang duluan dan menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke mall, aku pun segera melaju ke rumahku di daerah perumahan elit Konoha dengan menggunakan sebuah Taxi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke 'istanahku' itu. Hanya butuh 15 menit saja, mengingat jarak antara sekolah dengan rumahku cukup dekat.

Di rumahku yang bisa dibilang mewah ini, aku tinggal bersama ibu, ayah tiriku, dan kakak laki-laki tiriku yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Ayah kandungku sudah 2 tahun lalu meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung koroner yang dideritanya. Dan dengan dalih agar aku tak kesepian akan kasih sayang seorang ayah, makanya ibuku menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu yang berprofesi sebagai seorang pengusaha di bidang pariwisata.

Dan meskipun aku harus tinggal dengan ayah tiri dan seorang saudara tiri, jangan pernah bayangkan hidupku itu menderita dan tersiksa seperti yang kalian lihat di sinetron-sinetron. Karena itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan kehidupanku. Kehidupanku justru baik-baik saja dan sangat terjamin. Ini karena ayah tiriku selalu saja memanjakanku dan selalu memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang aku perlukan. Aku sudah dianggap seperti putri kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan aku pun disekolahkan di sekolah elit yang sangat terkenal bernama Konoha High School untuk kepentingan pendidikanku. Dan karena itulah aku merasa bahwa kehidupanku sangat bahagia dan tak kekurangan apapun.

Yah, itulah tadi cerita singkat tentang kehidupanku. Meski kalian pikir itu membosankan, tapi aku tak peduli. Karena bagiku itu hal yang cukup indah dan menarik untuk diceritakan. Okey, kembali ke kegiatanku semula. Setelah memasuki rumahku, aku segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dingin dari dalam kulkas yang langsung saja aku teguk habis tanpa sisa. Karena cuaca hari ini sangatlah panas dan membuatku berkeringat. Dan ini jugalah yang membuatku menolak ajakan Ino untuk pergi ke mall. Ya tentunya alasan yang lain karena aku sudah tak sabar untuk melakukan 'itu' setiap rumahku dalam keadaan sepi seperti sekarang ini. Dan itu hampir aku lakukan setiap hari.

Setelah merasa tenggorakan keringku telah terpuaskan, kini aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku di lantai 2 untuk melakukan ritual masturbasiku. Apa! Masturbasi! Pasti diantara kalian ada yang berteriak seperti itu sekarang ini. Tapi memang itulah yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini, yang aku maksud juga dengan kegiatan 'itu'. Ya, masturbasilah jawabannya. Aku memang sangat sering melakukan masturbasi saat rumahku dalam keadaan sepi. Dan tentunya kegiatan ini aku lakukan saat pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang tak ada di Konoha seperti sekarang ini. Karena jika pacarku ada, aku akan lebih memilih mempraktekkannya langsung di apartemennya seperti yang biasa aku dan dia lakukan. Tapi karena sekarang dia sedang ada di luar kota, maka masturbasilah alternatifku saat aku sudah tak tahan ingin melakukan hubungan sex. Konyol memang, tapi aku suka.

Aku kini sudah berada di kamarku yang hampir semuanya bercorak pink, dan sesaat lagi aku akan segera memulai hobiku. Masturbasi. Aku langsung saja membuka seluruh pakaian seragamku termasuk bra dan celana dalamku. Dan segera menuju lemari pakaianku untuk mengambil peralatan yang aku perlukan. Dari mulai vibrator, dildo dan sex toys lainnya, aku keluarkan dari dalam lemariku yang akan aku gunakan nanti untuk memuaskanku.

Saat aku rasa saatnya telah tepat, aku pun segera mendudukkan diriku di atas ranjang dengan posisi mengangkang lebar. Dan yang aku gunakan untuk 'open ceremony' nya adalah jari-jari tanganku yang lentik. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai memasukkan jari telunjukku ke lubang vaginaku, dan aku putar-putar serta keluar masukkan jariku disana sambil membayangkan bahwa pacarkulah yang sedang melakukannya.

"Ough...aaah...sshs...aaah..." desahku saat aku merasakan rasa nikmat yang mulai datang ketika aku melakukannya. Bahkan saking nikmatnya, mataku sampai membuka dan menutup saat menikmatinya.

"Eummh...oooh...aaah...oooh..." kataku saat gerakan yang aku lakukan kenikmatannya bertambah. Dan tak terasa cairan putih pun keluar dari dalam vaginaku. Benar-benar nikmat.

**Normal POV.**

Sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam berhenti tepat di halaman rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Dari dalam mobil, keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah dan wajah 'baby face' yang bisa membuat orang-orang terutama kaum hawa akan terpesona bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan akan jatuh pingsan sampai tujuh hari tujuh malam *lebay*.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang dia miliki, Akasuna no Sasori, nama pemuda itu, langsung memasuki kediamannya dan segera menuju ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Sasori. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa seni rupa di Konoha University, dirinya harus rela disibukkan dengan seabrek kegiatan kampus yang bukan hanya padat dan sulit saja, melainkan juga cukup menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

Sebelum menaiki tangga, mata hazel Sasori menangkap sepasang sepatu model balet berwarna pink yang diketahui milik Sakura yang menandakan bahwa gadis soft pink itu sudah pulang sekolah. Dan tanpa ambil pusing lagi, Sasori pun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju ruang privasinya itu. Beberapa langkah lagi Sasori hampir sampai di kamarnya jika tidak secara tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara desahan yang segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sebuah suara desahan yang terdengar amat jelas dan begitu menggoda iman yang berasal dari dalam kamar adik tirinya, Haruno Sakura.

"Ouch...aaah...eummh...aaah..."

"A...Apa yang terjadi didalam? Kenapa ada suara desahan dari kamar Sakura?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri sambil semakin mendekatkan daun telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas asal suara itu dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa memang dia tak salah dengar.

"Oooh...aaah...sshs...aaah..." Suara desahan itu terdengar lagi bahkan kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, membuat Sasori yang sedari tadi menguping dari balik pintu semakin tegang dan membuat celana yang dikenakannya semakin sesak akibat suara-suara 'surga' itu. Dan karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa penasaran dan suara desahan-desahan yang hampir membunuhnya itu, dia pun akhirnya memutuskan memasuki dengan paksa kamar Sakura itu. Tanpa Sakura duga tentunya.

Dan seketika itu juga, mata hazel Sasori melebar seketika saat melihat pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Sasori kini tengah melihat Sakura dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh seputih porselennya, dalam posisi mengangkang di atas ranjang, dan dengan sebuah penis buatan tertanam divaginanya.

"Sa...Sakura..." kata Sasori tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"K...Kak Sasori..." Sakura tak kalah terkejut.

**Sakura POV.**

Mati aku...mati aku...aku ketahuan. Itu yang ada dipikiranku sekarang ini. Aku tak menyangka kalau kakak tiriku, Sasori, akhirnya memergokiku sedang bermasturbasi. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena tadi aku tak mengunci pintu kamarku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku melakukan kegiatan ini, karena aku pikir kakak tiriku sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya di kampus dan tak akan pulang secepat ini. Tapi nyatanya prekdisiku meleset jauh. Aku benar-benar sial hari ini.

"K...Kak Sasori..." kataku sambil bangkit dari posisiku, mencabut penis buatan dari lubang vaginaku, dan segera melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Sakura, a...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kak Sasori padaku masih dengan sebuah tatapan tak percaya.

"A...Aku...Aku..." Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Lidahku serasa kelu seketika. Aku rasa kali ini aku benar-benar akan mati.

Kak Sasori masih menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit dijelaskan. Dan entah kenapa ditatap seperti itu olehnya saat aku tengah telanjang begini, ada sedikit rasa menggebu dihatiku. Aku merasa cukup senang saat dia menatapku. Dan mungkin ini karena aku memang terpesona dengan wajah tampannya itu. Jujur saja, setiap aku menatap wajah tampan kakak tiriku itu hatiku selalu saja deg-degan dan selalu membuatku salah tingkah. Dan ini sering sekali aku rasakan tiap aku berada didekatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku dan mengapa aku merasa begitu. Tapi yang pasti aku selalu merasa nyaman bila ada didekatnya. Ya walaupun aku tahu dia adalah kakak tiriku dan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Tapi selama aku dan dia tak mempunyai hubungan sedarah tak masalah kan?

Kak Sasori tiba-tiba saja menutup kembali pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Dan kini dia perlahan berjalan mendekatiku, duduk disamping ranjangku, dan kembali menatap tubuh telanjangku yang kembali membuatku tegang dan hampir meleleh.

"Seharusnya kau kunci dulu pintunya sebelum kau melakukan ini, Sakura." katanya yang langsung mengejutkanku.

"A...Apa kakak bilang?"

"Aku bilang, jika kau hendak melakukan kegiatan pribadimu ini sebaiknya kau kunci dulu pintu kamarmu. Kalau tidak, nanti akan ketahuan orang lain." katanya masih menatapku dan semakin merapatkan jaraknya padaku.

"Y...Ya, kakak benar. A...Aku lupa." jawabku agak canggung. Dan entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, tadi aku sepertinya melihat kak Sasori menyeringai nakal padaku. Demi Tuhan, aku semakin gila jika terus begini.

"Kau cantik, Sakura. Sangat cantik." kata kak Sasori dan mulai membelai wajahku. Aku pun langsung blushing dibuatnya. Dasar!

"Dan tubuhmu juga sangat indah." pujinya lagi dan secara perlahan mulai merebahkan kembali tubuhku di ranjang, kemudian menindihku.

"Kak Sasori, k...kau mau apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ssts! Tenanglah, Sakura. Jangan takut begitu. Aku tahu kalau kau sekarang kesepian karena tak ada Sasuke disini, makanya itu kau melakukan masturbasi untuk memuaskan hasrat sex mu itu. Tapi, bermain solo mana akan puas, hm?"

"Maksudmu?" Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Maksudku adalah akan lebih baik jika kita melakukannya berdua. Benar kan?"

"Melakukannya berdua? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata kakak. Apa maksud kak Sasori yang sebenarnya? Jelaskanlah padaku!"

"Maksudku adalah ini..."

**Normal POV.**

"Ough...aaah~" desah Sakura saat tiba-tiba Sasori mencium leher putihnya dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Pemuda imut itu pun kini secara perlahan mulai menurunkan ciumannya dari leher putih Sakura menuju ke kedua bukit kenyal Sakura yang terlihat besar, padat dan menantang.

"Eummh...kak Sasori...ouch...aaah~" Sakura serasa melayang, ketika Sasori mulai melumat puting kecoklatan miliknya dan kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan.

"Sshs...aaah...k...kak Sasori..." panggil Sakura ditengah-tengah kegiatan Sasori menikmati payudaranya.

"Hn, apa?" Sasori menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap wajah cantik adik tirinya itu.

"K...Kau curang." kata Sakura.

"Curang apa?"

"Aku sudah telanjang bulat begini dari tadi, tapi kau masih berpakaian lengkap." jawab Sakura agak malu-malu.

"Hn, baiklah. Akan segera aku bereskan." kata Sasori beranjak dari posisinya dan segera melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya, termasuk celana yang segera saja memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berukuran besar.

"K...Kak Sasori...itu..." kata Sakura sedikit takjub setelah melihat kejantanan Sasori, yang Sakura akui memang lebih besar dari milik pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itu apa? Punyaku lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari milik si Uchiha itu kan?" tanya Sasori innocent.

"Ti...Tidak kok. Siapa yang bilang? Menurutku biasa saja tuh." Sakura menyangkal walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri setuju dengan ucapan Sasori.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sasori mulai menggoda.

"Te...Tentu saja. Punya Sasuke jauh lebih hebat dari punya kakak. Buktinya aku selalu puas dan bisa klimaks berkali-kali setiap aku bermain dengannya." kata Sakura berusaha membela sang pacar.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan siapa sesungguhnya yang lebih hebat. Aku ataukah si Uchiha itu." jawab Sasori mulai mendekati Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja lebih hebat Sasuke." Sakura masih belum mau kalah.

"Kalau belum dipraktekkan, mana kita bisa tahu. Benar kan?"

"A...Apa maksud kak-aaah..." kata Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasori kembali menyerangnya. Sasori membuka lebar paha Sakura dan menyusupkan kepala berambut merahnya diantara kedua paha itu untuk mencicipi isi yang ada didalamnya.

"Ouch...aaah~kak Sas...ori...sshs...aaah~" Sakura mendesah nikmat saat dirasakannya lidah Sasori mulai menyapu lembut bulu-bulu halus vaginanya dan mulai menusuk-nusuk klistorisnya.

"Eummh...ini benar-benar nikmat. Ough...aaah~" Lidah Sasori masih terus menusuk-nusuk kedalam vagina merah merekah Sakura semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Hingga Sakura mulai tak mampu menguasai dirinya dan akhirnya dia sampai pada orgasmenya yang pertama.

"K...Kak Sas...ori, a...aku...aaaaah..." Sakura mendesah panjang saat dirasakannya cairan kental mengalir dari vaginanya yang langsung disedot habis oleh Sasori tanpa sisa.

"Cepat sekali, padahal aku baru mulai. Kalau begini aku jadi ragu dengan perkataanmu tentang kehebatan Sasukemu itu. Kau saja sebentar sudah menyerah, apalagi dengan Sasuke? Dia pasti juga pria yang lemah." kata Sasori mengejek.

"Bukan! Sasuke itu pria yang kuat dan perkasa. Jadi kak Sasori jangan menjelek-jelekkannya begitu. Menyebalkan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"O ya? Aku tidak percaya jika hanya lewat perkataan saja. Sebaiknya kita buktikan saja perkataanmu itu. Lagipula kan kita belum ke intinya. Jadi, mari kita selesaikan sekarang juga. Apa kau siap, Sakura?"

"A...Aku..." Sakura terlihat masih berpikir. Dan Sasori benci menunggu. Karena kau tahu, menunggu adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Benar kan?

"Jawablah Sakura."

"A...Aku..."

"1...2...3...waktumu habis, Sakura."

"A...Apa mak-aaaaargh...!" teriak Sakura saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan suatu benda dengan ukuran besar menerobos lorongnya.

"Sa...Sakiiit kak..." kata Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya dan berusaha berontak agar Sasori segera menghentikan aktivitasnya memasuki lorong Sakura lebih dalam.

"Ssts! Sabarlah sedikit, Sakura. Nanti juga sakitnya akan hilang. Bukankah kau juga sudah sering melakukannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Ta...Tapi ini sakit sekali, kak. Aku tidak tahan. A...Aku-hmphf..." Sasori segera melumat bibir Sakura untuk membuat gadis itu diam dan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan tentunya masih berusaha memasukkan penisnya semakin dalam kedalam lorong Sakura.

"K...Kak Sas...ori, ouch...aaah~" Sakura sudah mulai bisa menikmati permainan Sasori dan lambat laun rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang. Dan Sasori suka akan hal ini.

"Aaah...aaah...ough...aaah~lebih ceu...pat kak. Sshs...aaah~" perintah Sakura. Sasori yang mendengar perintah itu pun segera mengeluarkan seringai mautnya yang langsung membuat Sakura blushing.

"Jika itu maumu, akan aku lakukan." jawab Sasori dan langsung mempercepat gerakan in-out nya.

"Oooh...aaah...aaah~ouch…..aaah..." Sakura kembali menggelinjang nikmat. Bahkan ini jauh lebih nikmat dari genjotan Sasuke yang dulu dirasakannya.

"Te...Terus kak, i...ini ough...benar-benar nikmat. Aaah~"

"Apa kau menyukainya, Sakura?" tanya Sasori ditengah-tengah aktivitasnya.

"Y...Ya, aaah~aku sangat suka. Ternyata kak Sas...aaah...ori, lebih hebat dari Sas...ukeh...ouch...aaah~"

"Senang mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Aku memang yang paling hebat dalam urusan bercinta." jawab Sasori nakal dan kembali mempercepat tempo gerakannya tanpa Sakura duga.

"Aaah...aaah~oooh...God, sshs...aaah..."

"Ough...aaah~" Sasori juga ikut-ikutan mendesah saat dirasakannya lorong Sakura mengapit penisnya dan seperti menyedotnya semakin dalam.

"Kak Sas...ori, aku...aaaaah..." Sakura mencapai orgasmesnya yang kedua kalinya dan terkulai lemas. Namun tidak dengan Sasori, dia masih cukup kuat untuk saat ini. Bahkan jika disuruh menambah satu ronde lagi pun dia masih mampu. Benar-benar pejantan tangguh. Sasori perlahan mencabut batang penisnya dari lorong Sakura dan menatap lekat pada gadis pink dihadapannya itu.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasori.

"Hn." jawab Sakura singkat layaknya si pantat ayam.

"Hisap punyaku." pinta Sasori dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku lelah."

"Aku bilang kau hisap punyaku, Sakura. Sekarang!" Sasori agak memaksa kali ini.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, kak. Terserah kakak mau bilang aku tak ped-emmhh..." Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, saat tiba-tiba secara paksa Sasori memasukkan batang penisnya yang besar ke mulut mungil Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu agak susah bernafas dan sedikit tersedak.

"Emmhh...emmhh..." Sakura berusaha menolak dan mencoba berontak. Namun sayang, itu tak berguna sama sekali. Dan akhirnya mau tak mau, Sakura pun menyerah dan menuruti keinginan pemuda merah itu untuk menghisap benda kebanggaannya.

"Oooh...ya, bagus Sakura. Ini benar-benar enak. Ouch...aaah~kau memang gadis pintar. Sshs...aaah~" puji Sasori dan semakin menekan kepala Sakura agar semakin dalam menelan batang penisnya.

"Duasar kuak Sasori bruengsuek!" kata Sakura agak kurang jelas karena masih dalam melakukan kegiatan blowjob nya.

"Eummh...aaah~jangan kesal seperti itu, Sakura. Nikmati sajalah permainan ini. Nanti kau juga akan suka. Oooh...aaah~"

"Aku cuapek tahu. Duasar!" protes Sakura lagi. Tapi Sasori tak menerima protesnya itu dan justru semakin merasa keenakan dengan service yang diberikan Sakura pada kejantanannya.

"Oooh...yes, ini baru namanya surga dunia. Kau benar-benar dahsyat, Sakura. Ough...aaah...eummh...aaah~"

"Berarti aku cukup huebat kan?"

"Ya, bolehlah aku akui. Kau memang hebat, sayang. Sangat hebat. Eummh...aaah~" Dan tak beberapa lama, Sasori pun mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama dan akhirnya menyemburkan cairan cintanya kedalam mulut Sakura bahkan hampir semuanya tertelan oleh Sakura.

"Oh God, ini sungguh nikmat."

"Uhuk...uhuk...nikmat apanya? Aku itu hampir mati tahu. Dasar kak Sasori baka!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Hm, tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Masa bodoh!" jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Ahahaha...kau ini benar-benar lucu, Sakura. Ya sudah, aku ke kamarku dulu. Ada tugas kuliah yang harus aku selesaikan." kata Sasori bangkit dari posisinya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tadi berserakan dibawah ranjang.

"Ehm, kak Sasori..." panggil Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kakak lakukan ini padaku?"

"Karena berdua lebih baik daripada kau melakukannya sendiri."

"Maksudnya?"

"Daripada kau melakukan masturbasi yang tak ada gunanya itu, ya lebih baik kau bercinta saja denganku. Bukankah lebih puas? Aku benar kan, sayang?"

"Apanya yang benar, hah! Kak Sasori memang baka!"

"Jangan bohong, Sakura. Aku tahu kok kalau kau tadi sangat menikmatinya. Dan..." Sasori memotong ucapannya.

"Dan apa?"

" Jika kau butuh aku lagi untuk memuaskanmu, aku akan selalu siap. Karena kau kan gampang sekali horny. Iya kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasori innocent.

"A...Apa? Aku gampang horny? Iiiih...dasar kak Sasori mesum!" kata Sakura langsung melempar bantal ke arah Sasori yang bisa dihindari oleh pemuda 'baby face' itu dengan gampang. Karena sebelum bantal itu nyasar ke wajahnya, Sasori lebih dahulu menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan justru tertawa tanpa dosa diluar kamar.

"Huh, menyebalkan! Tapi sarannya boleh juga. Aku jadi punya 'mainan' baru sekarang." kata Sakura sambil menyeringai nakal. Dan karena kelelahan, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan hanyut dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Jadi, berdua lebih baik kan ? V^_^

**FIN**

Yeah ! Akhirnya fic rated M ku yang kedua selesai juga. Dan jika reader semua merasa enek, BT dan mau muntah saat membacanya, harap dimaklumi. Karena Tabita sebenarnya memang ga' berbakat membuat fic dengan rated M. Jadi mohon dimaafkan ya...Akhir kata, minta review dan sarannya please...^_^


End file.
